


Ложь и утешение

by la_groseille34



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Canon - Book, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Minor Character Death, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_groseille34/pseuds/la_groseille34
Summary: После Пеннитри.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ложь и утешение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lies and Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041321) by [downlookingup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/pseuds/downlookingup). 



> downlookingup, thank you so much again for creating this nice work and for permission to translate it!
> 
> Написано для челленджа-обмена фанфиками «GOT Fic Exchange». Задание звучало так: «Джейме помогает Бриенне похоронить Хайла Ханта. Затем они должны отправиться на поиски Подрика».

Она ведет его прочь из лагеря, в лес, и они едут несколько часов в оглушающей тишине. Из-за света полумесяца ее доспехи кажутся объятыми голубым пламенем. По ее понурым плечам Джейме считывает ложь. Она так и не посмотрит на него, даже когда сообщит о том, что им необходимо сделать привал на поляне до рассвета. Джейме взволнован, но не испуган, и оттого он считает себя дураком. Они знали друг друга всего шесть лун, и половину из них он был ее пленником. Что ему известно о Бриенне Тарт? « _Все,_ — отвечает ему голос. — _Или достаточно, что не меняет сути_ ».

Они оба не спят. Сидят друг напротив друга, одеревеневшие в своих доспехах, прислонившись спиной к паре старых дубов, и ждут. Помимо повязки на ее лице он отмечает скованность ее левой руки и поверхностное дыхание. _«Рука сломана, и, может, пара ребер тоже»._ И выглядит она уставшей и слишком худой. В последнюю их встречу она была застенчивой и неловкой, решительной и исполненной надежд. Она приняла его меч и в ответ дала ему обещание найти и защитить Сансу Старк. Ради него, как она тогда сказала.

На смену той упрямой девке с сияющими голубыми глазами пришла сломленная женщина с кожей землистого цвета и впалыми щеками. _«Что же с тобой стряслось, Бриенна?»_ Он знает, что если спросит, то она не ответит.

* * *

Утром, пока они еще одни, он замечает, что она удивлена. Ее глаза все устремлены на деревья у опушки, пока она вгрызается в полоски сушеной конины, которыми он поделился с ней. Кто бы ни должен был встретиться с ними, он не пришел. Он до сих пор тешит себя надеждой, что она сказала _правду_ о Клигане и девчонке Старк, но ее тревожное молчание красноречивее всяких слов.

Когда она замечает, что он наблюдает за ней, то бледнеет. Она долго стоит у лошади, уставившись на поводья в своей руке, одетой в перчатку. Он желает, чтобы она просто рассказала все как есть. Но вместо этого она говорит:

— Пора двигаться дальше.

Джейме вздыхает.

— Как пожелаете, миледи.

* * *

На деревьях полно трупов, раздутых, почерневших и посиневших, лиловых и окровавленных; точно гнилые сливы, раскачивающиеся на суровом зимнем ветру. От запаха Джейме начинает мутить. Тартская Дева проезжает, с трудом бросая взгляд на плачевного вида тела. Ее спина прямая, левая рука свободно держит поводья, правая — лежит на рукояти Верного Клятве. Джейме ощущает, как вдоль позвоночника будто пробегает разряд молнии; представляет, что она чувствует то же самое. _«Это опасное место»._

— Бриенна, нам не стоит быть здесь, — говорит он тихо, но его голос быстро разлетается по глухому открытому пространству и, отражаясь от деревьев, множится искаженным эхом. _«Быть здесь, здесь, здесь…»_

Она качает головой.

— Мы должны продолжать путь, сир, — слова ее падают мертвым грузом, увядая в тот же миг, когда они отскакивают от ее кривых зубов и соскальзывают с ее толстых губ.

* * *

Каким бы ни было это место раньше, теперь его нет. Вход в пещеру — словно голодная раскрытая пасть; темный дым валит изнутри, а на земле еще больше тел, но эти люди погибли от меча, не от петли. С криком, полным отчаяния, Бриенна спрыгивает с лошади еще до того, как та останавливается, и падает на колени рядом с телом. Джейме наблюдает в тишине, как она берет этого человека за руку и прижимается к ней лбом, ее огромные голубые глаза блестят от слез.

Мужчина был совсем плох перед смертью, это очевидно. Один его глаз заплыл, другой же был пунцовым, весь в крови. Вокруг его шеи веревка, но рана, от которой он погиб — на животе; его внутренности вывалились наружу — это выглядит гротескно. Он умер не так давно.

— Кто он?

— Рыцарь, — отвечает она. — Хороший человек. Я убила его.

Прежде он никогда не видел ее плачущей — это он осознает внезапно с болью. Ни в плену у Кровавых Скоморохов, ни когда умерла леди Старк. Он думает, что ему стоит сказать что-то, утешить ее как-нибудь, но останавливает себя. Он начинает понимать цель ее обмана. Его рука находит рукоять меча и задерживается на ней.

— Где Санса Старк? — спрашивает он. — Где Пес?

Слезы ручьем бегут по ее лицу, оставляя бледные дорожки на ее чумазых щеках.

— Мне жаль, — говорит она, прежде чем вскочить, обнажить Верный Клятве и умчаться в пещеру.

* * *

Джейме благодарит всех богов — кто бы ни слышал его в этот момент — за то, что он не лишился ушей, как своей правой руки. Девку слышно, как если бы она находилась в милях от него, выкрикивая имя, которое он не может разобрать. Он следует за ее голосом во тьму и чем дальше продвигается в пещеру, тем сильнее и головокружительнее виляет тропа.

И, наконец, они останавливаются.

Если бы эта пещера была замком, то это место стало бы главным залом. Высокие своды, огромный костер в центре помещения, столы и стулья, соломенные тюфяки и койки — сделаны здесь же или украдены. Тени тут резкие, хотя огонь яркий. Когда Джейме проходит в зал и приближается к костру, он видит все четче.

Тощий мужчина в рваной одежде сидит на земле подле женского трупа. Он одаряет Бриенну ленивой щербатой улыбкой из-под своей спутанной седой бороды.

— Вы опоздали, миледи.

— Что вы наделали? — шепчет она с дрожью в голосе.

— Я увидел это в пламени, — говорит он, и Джейме вдруг узнает его, этот едва заметный акцент в его речи. Джейме вспоминает Тороса из Мира, его пылающий меч, свистевший высоко над головами людей, когда они высаживались на берега Пайка так много лет назад. Торос выглядит так, словно потерял каким-то образом половину себя во всех смыслах. — Я сделал то, что должен был.

Джейме выступает вперед.

— Что здесь произошло?

Торос не кажется удивленным, видя его.

— Волки, Цареубийца. Их стая явилась ночью. Люди ушли, чтобы прогнать их. Они не вернулись. — Он поворачивается к Бриенне. — Она осталась, чтобы дождаться вашего возвращения. Когда пламя заговорило со мной, я убил ее и стражу.

— А Подрик?

— Он сбежал, когда началась суматоха. Я молюсь Рглору, чтобы ему удалось уйти от волков.

Джейме обходит кострище, пока не оказывается на достаточно близком расстоянии от мертвого тела, чтобы посмотреть на лицо, и тошнота почти пересиливает его. Белые волосы, кровавые отметины на щеках. Бесцветный язык, неестественно свисавший из растянутой челюсти. Но этого недостаточно, чтобы скрыть то, что он не хочет видеть. Леди Кейтилин умерла во второй раз.

* * *

Бриенна хочет похоронить своего рыцаря и леди должным образом, но в убежище Братства не находится лопат. Вместо этого они сжигают их на погребальном костре за пределами пещеры. Она бережно укладывает тела на бревна перед тем, как поджечь их, и опускается на колени перед огнем, выдавливая из себя молитву; воздух наполняется вонью горящей плоти.

Затем, будучи все еще на коленях, с широко раскрытыми и бесхитростными глазами, она говорит. Сквозь приступы плача она рассказывает ему, что произошло.

— Я не собиралась этого делать, сир Джейме, я клянусь, — всхлипывает она, жалобно глядя на него снизу вверх.

Джейме ничего не говорит, лишь смотрит на огонь, варясь в своей ярости. Ему следует разразиться криком и оскорблениями в ее адрес, плюнуть ей в лицо, перерезать ей горло собственным мечом. У этой глупой девки даже не было плана, чтобы спасти своих спутников и его. Она хотела потребовать суда поединком и стать их бойцом, или предложить свою жизнь в обмен на их, или что-то еще столь же идиотское. А все ради кого? Мальчишки, нищего межевого рыцаря и клятвопреступника.

 _«Она бы умерла за меня»_ , — думает он, и весь гнев покидает его так же, как дым расходится в ветре.

* * *

Уже за полночь, когда они добираются до поляны, на которой спали прошлой ночью. Они привязывают лошадей к вязу, едят скромные порции черствого хлеба и заплесневелого сыра, которые дал им Торос перед отъездом, и разводят небольшой костер, таких размеров, чтобы немного согреть руки. Ветер теперь стал холоднее, и с севера надвигаются темные тучи. Джейме опасается, что они не выживут, если снежная буря застанет их здесь без палатки или тяжелых мехов. Им, возможно, придется прижаться друг к другу и разделить тепло своих тел.

Бриенна садится напротив него, глядит на костер. Пламя создает жуткие тени на ее лице, изменяя его выражение с каждым всполохом: то она кажется огрубевшей Старицей, то беспокойным Воином, то ранимой Девой. Возвращается порыв ее утешить — сильнее, чем прежде, и на этот раз он его не подавляет.

Он подсаживается к ней справа — их закованные в доспехи плечи прижимаются — и берет ее за руку. Джейме мягко сжимает ее и надеется, что этот жест передаст все, что он хочет сказать: что ему жаль за все, что приключилось с ней, и за то, что он отпустил ее одну на эти глупые поиски; что он бы отдал все, лишь бы вернуться в Королевскую Гавань в тот день и уехать из города, последовав за ней.

Когда он был оруженосцем, ему хотелось походить на рыцаря из песен, и с ней он мог бы стать таким. Два межевых рыцаря, которые путешествуют по всему королевству в поисках пропавшей принцессы, сражаются с преступниками; едят, что только могут найти, спят под звездами. _«Возможно, трахаются под звездами»._ Эта мысль приходит к нему совершенно внезапно, будто в приступе безумия, и он чувствует шевеление своего члена в штанах. Оттолкнет ли его Тартская Дева или же прогнется под тяжестью его поцелуев?

Она изучающе смотрит на их сцепленные руки, ее торчащие зубы беспокойно кусают нижнюю губу.

— Что будешь делать утром? — спрашивает Джейме.

— Не знаю. Мне нужно найти Пода.

Подрик, ее оруженосец. Оруженосец Тириона. Он хочет встретиться с мальчишкой уже только для того, чтобы посмотреть, что за паренек в итоге оказался на службе у двух таких разных и удивительных людей, как Тирион и Бриенна. _«И спросить его, правда ли, что его бывший хозяин — настоящий цареубийца»._

— Мы проедем по дорогам, проверим ближайшие деревни, — говорит он. — Скорее всего, он ищет тебя, хотя это может и усложнить нашу задачу.

— _Нашу_ задачу? — разевает она рот. — Разве ты не должен вернуться? Твои люди…

— Если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе снова отправиться на верную смерть — _в одиночку_ — то ты жестоко ошибаешься.

Ее глаза застилают слезы. Они блестят в свете костра, как самоцветы.

— Но Джейме… _Сир_ , я _предала_ вас.

Она говорит это так отчаянно и душераздирающе, что он просто не может не рассмеяться.

— Ты, глупая благородная девка. Я понимаю, почему ты это сделала, так же, как ты поняла, почему я убил Эйриса.

— Ты не Эйрис, Джейме.

Он ухмыляется.

— Нет, уверен, я куда более красив, чем он.

Бриенна качает головой. _«Вот та упрямая девица, которую я знаю»._

— Джейме…

— Нет смысла спорить. Мы найдем твоего мелкого оруженосца, а потом займемся исполнением той клятвы, что мы дали.

У нее перехватывает дыхание.

— Ты имеешь в виду…

_«Сансу»._

Им даже не нужно говорить это. То, как расцветает улыбка на ее осунувшемся лице, заставляет его сердце биться чаще. Его щеки почти болят, когда он широко улыбается в ответ.

— А теперь помоги мне снять доспехи. Завтра нас ожидает долгий день.

Онемевшими пальцами она избавляет его от золотых доспехов. Он проделывает то же с ней, снимая ее синюю броню, правда, из-за отсутствия его руки ей приходится выполнить большую часть работы. Они ложатся на траву. Почти все звезды скрылись за облаками, но тут высоко в небе он мельком видит созвездие Лунной Девы. Это напоминает ему о другой ночи, которую они провели под звездами, когда он сходил с ума от боли.

 _«Жить. Бороться. Мстить»_ , — прошептала она тогда в темноте.

Он снова находит ее руку, и на этот раз она сжимает его ладонь в ответ.


End file.
